Carniceiro
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: A fome movia o russo, como um animal contra suas presas. E ele fez questão de se aproveitar bem delas.


**Carniceiro**

Finalmente, tinha terminado de arrastar os três cadáveres até a cozinha. Suspirou, ao vê-los arrumados no chão que começava a acumulava poeira.

Na janela, ainda podia-se ver que a tempestade de neve iria continuar por um bom tempo. Fora um erro ter ido se isolar ali com aqueles três irmãos. A cada dia, a camada branca e espessa crescia naturalmente, impedindo que qualquer pessoa que tivesse um mínimo de bom senso saísse de casa.

E também estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se alimentar quatro bocas ao mesmo tempo. A comida aos poucos ia rareando, as porções tendo de serem cada vez menores, as refeições menos pomposas e preparadas apenas com os ingredientes e temperos necessários para que tivesse um mínimo de sabor.

Tinha visto os irmãos se alimentando escondidos, como ratos. Decidiu punir um por um mais tarde, quando estivessem desprevenidos.

Matou a cada um de um jeito diferente.

Abriu uma das gavetas, pegando uma tesoura grande e bem afiada.

Sem pressa, cortou as roupas que eles estavam usando em seus últimos momentos de vida, agora desnecessárias. Os tecidos iam se rasgando com a lâmina, ficando cada vez mais fáceis de serem puxadas e rasgadas para adiantar o processo. Logo o que se via ao redor dos três rapazes era um amontoado de fiapos e pedaços de panos rasgados, que antes compunham calças e casacos.

Estavam prontos.

A mesa era relativamente grande, mas só comportaria um corpo de cada vez. Ivan decidira começar com o mais jovem dos três. Passou os braços pelas costas, apoiando os braços sem vida e a cabeça pendente.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo loiro e ondulado do letão, que sempre achara muito bonito, sentindo a protuberância que o golpe que lhe dera ali fizera. Seus olhos violáceos estavam cerrados - sentira tontura antes de ficar inconsciente.

Então o russo deitou-lhe na cama de seu quarto, e cortou-lhe a jugular. De imediato, viu o sangue jorrar com força, auxiliado pelos batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Ele nem reagira, inerte ao fato de que estava morrendo como se fosse um animal no abatedouro, com o pescoço cortado e o líquido rubro manchando as paredes.

Rubro, não. O sangue de Raivis estava mais para um vermelho escuro, bordô. Como a bandeira letã.

Era o mais magricela dos três. Ivan lembrou-se de como ele costumava comer tão pouco, mesmo quando a mesa era farta, e também de como sofria de problemas digestivos com frequência. Quando ainda não estava acostumado com a culinária local, seu estômago rejeitava quase tudo que ele engolia. Por muitas vezes ouvira-o vomitando no banheiro, agarrado diante da privada e sentindo o gosto do que comera a pouco tempo misturado com o suco gástrico e bile voltando da garganta até a boca.

Seus olhos violáceos estavam fechados, a boca semiaberta. Quase que era possível d se dizer que morrera em paz. Era tão baixo e magrinho, de aparência tão frágil, que quase parecia com um boneco de porcelana em tamanho real.

Para o letão, a morte não passara de um relance distante.

Abriu uma das gavetas, retirando dali uma tesoura grande, afiada e bem amolada. Cortou rente uma parte dos cabelos dourados, que caíam leves como penas em seus pés, e então eram chutados para qualquer lugar em meio a sujeira.

Seria mais fácil abrir um buraco para ter acesso ao cérebro ali do que no resto da cabeça. Rasgou o couro cabeludo, e com alguns puxões conseguiu ver o osso. Não era um grande anatomista, mas pode perceber que a rachadura era relativamente recente. Devia ter sido isso que desacordou o rapaz.

Com força, conseguiu rachar mais o osso. Retirou algumas lascas, logo abrindo uma cavidade de tamanho considerável. Com a lâmina, também cortou a proteção da cartilagem, fazendo com que o cérebro começasse a se escapar dali, escorrendo pela mesa.

O russo aproveitou e pegou uma bacia, afastando os pedaços rosados do órgão até lá. Também experimentou um deles. De fato, era de tom rosado, como nos livros de anatomia. Também tinha um gosto peculiar, macio. Daria um ótimo lanche periódico, se fosse bem organizado. Revistou todo o local, com cuidado para não deixar nada escapar. Escavou o osso, retirando tudo o que podia, até que a área interna ficasse totalmente oca.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho, deixou a bacia com o cérebro letão despedaçado - agora um misto de pedaços cor-de-rosa flutuando numa poça rala de sangue e fluidos - do lado da pia. Não pretendia abrir o seu torso e retirar os órgãos internos, só faria no momento de maior necessidade, já que era tão magrinho. Tirou o excesso de sangue e os fios de cabelo dourado que ainda insistiam em ficar nas lâminas e em suas mãos com a água gelada.

Depositou o corpo pequenino no chão, a cabeça esvaziada pendendo para um dos lados. Agora era a vez de Eduard, o irmão do meio.

Ao contrário de Raivis, ele tinha o corpo mais robusto. Costumava adicionar mais um pouco de algo furtivamente sempre que podia, já o ouvira perambulando pela casa em algumas madrugadas - e sabia que pela demora não era apenas para ir ao banheiro e voltar. O estoniano também costumava estar sempre tomando alguma coisa, seja água, suco ou café. Só não ousava tocar nas garrafas de vodka.

Pois agora não sentiria mais fome ou sede.

Sua expressão também era totalmente diferente da do letão. Tinha resistido, podia-se notar hematomas roxos e verdes pelos braços e pernas. Uma trilha de saliva e sangue escorria do lado direito da boca, as lágrimas já secas, restando apenas a marca de seu último choro recheado de pânico.

Os olhos estavam abertos, a íris de um verde sem brilho algum. A expressão de alguém que sabe que vai morrer, e está completamente aterrorizado com isto. Para o estoniano, este testemunhara tudo, até que não conseguira mais respirar por causa das mãos pesadas de Ivan em sua garganta, impedindo-o de tomar o oxigênio. Segurou-o até que este fraquejara e passasse a ser apenas um manequim pendido, uma carcaça que não se mexeria mais.

Espalhou água por todo o torso do rapaz, numa preparação precária para a incisão que seria feita a seguir. Fez um corte só, reto, indo da garganta até a base do pênis, observando como a pele cedia contra a lâmina, a gordura emergindo, o vermelho dos músculos começando a aparecer, a pressão que os intestinos faziam para sair de sua prisão por todos aqueles anos.

Ignorou a genitália flácida. Ver o sexo alheio não era nada se comparado ao nível de intimidade que estava tendo neste momento com Eduard.

Uma intimidade maior do que o estoniano já tivera em vida com qualquer outra pessoa.

Abrira mais o corte, tendo uma visão melhor dos órgãos internos do jovem. Notou que a caixa torácica ainda estava intacta, e que seria necessário remover as costelas se quisesse retirar os pulmões e coração. Os intestinos delgado e grosso praticamente pularam para fora, como cordas emaranhadas aleatoriamente.

Resolveu começar por ali. Com uma certa dificuldade, conseguiu encontrar onde cada um começava e terminava, e cortou por ali. Depois, tivera o trabalho de desenrolar tudo.

E pensar que aqueles órgãos estavam dentro dele. E ainda teria que revistar tudo por dentro, retirar toda e qualquer sujeira, assim como era feito em qualquer tipo de animal. Afinal, fisicamente falando, não era muito diferente de um boi ou uma galinha. Tinha carne, ossos, coração, estômago, rins, intestinos, pulmões, nada tão incomum. E tudo isso podia ser cozinhado. Era só de uma espécie diferente.

Com força, quebrou as costelas, expondo mais da caixa torácica, acabando com a proteção que os ossos forneciam ao seu dono já falecido. Os pulmões eram de uma cor clara. Não fumava, então tudo ali estava em perfeitas condições. Limpo. Pronto para ser comido.

O coração deslizava na palma de sua mão. Também podia ver os restos do sangue venoso e arterial que ainda estavam nas cavidades, e que escorregavam pelos cortes da aorta, da veia cava e das veias e artéria pulmonar. Resolveu comer ele cru, mesmo. Com os dentes, rasgou um pedaço, o gosto dos músculos e do sangue misturados. Delicioso, quase crocante. Continuou, sem pressa, saboreando e deglutindo tudo com gosto. Depois tirou com as unhas os pedaços que ficaram presos por entre os dentes, e os engoliu, sorridente.

Cortou onde o esôfago se ligava ao estômago. Ao segurá-lo, pode sentir o peso do que ainda estava lá. Os restos da última refeição que fizera. Mas que desperdício de comida. Sabia que também encontraria mais daquilo nos intestinos. Quando se via nesse ponto, nada é sempre aproveitado por completo.

O fígado, o baço e o pâncreas também se foram logo. Eram saudáveis. Graças ao fato de ser uma nação, era bem mais resistente a doenças como diabetes.

Não faltava muito agora. Com a tesoura, mesmo, cortou os ureteres e os descartou - mais pareciam fios do que algo comestível. Aproveitaria os rins, porém. E talvez a bexiga. Assim que cortou na base do esfíncter a urina, que ainda estava quente, jorrara em sua mão, aquecendo-a. Pelo menos já estava esvaziada, o que poupava-o de parte do trabalho.

Se bem que o cheiro de ureia não era nada em comparação ao de sangue seco e dos outros órgãos. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para que os cadáveres começassem a cheirar a morte, porém. Até lá, planejava estar com tudo pronto.

Faltavam apenas os órgãos sexuais, e o estoniano não passaria de mais nada além de uma casca vazia. Ter que castrá-lo não era algo muito digno, mesmo que ainda estivesse morto. Resolveu deixar tudo como estava, num ato de compreensão. O que não aproveitaria seria enterrado. Simples assim.

Eduard estava quase que completamente oco por dentro. O maior também resolveu aproveitar-lhe o cérebro, e serrou-lhe a garganta, decepando-o. Segurou a cabeça estoniana como se fosse um prêmio, olhando fixamente para o centro das orbes esverdeadas e sem alma, numa expressão de vitória.

Foi bem mais difícil de quebrar-lhe o crânio do que com Raivis, mas o processo fora praticamente o mesmo. Pegou o que antes era um corpo mais pesado pelos órgãos, e depositou-o no chão. A cabeça de Eduard fora posta ao lado. Lavou as mãos e as ferramentas na pia, como num ato de respeito e purificação para o que viria a seguir.

Faltava apenas um agora. O lituano. Toris. O seu favorito.

Deu-lhe um tiro na cabeça, por pura misericórdia. Não ia querer vê-lo sofrendo tanto na hora da morte, por motivos irônicos que nem ele mesmo compreendia direito. Pedira para que fechasse os olhos na hora, e este obedecera, relutante, com medo.

Pelo menos tinha uma expressão bonita estampada na face. Não de surpresa, como Raivis, ou de terror, como Eduard.

Apenas paz.

Agachou-se no chão, acariciando o cabelo castanho, levando-o ao nariz. Inalou o cheiro bom do shampoo de lavanda que o irmão mais velho usava, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que o sentira quando este ainda era vivo. Quando o torturava, maltratava, andava com ele ao seu lado, copulava. Não importava se era uma situação boa ou má, o cabelo do moreno sempre estava cheirando a lavanda.

Acariciou a face, com a pele agora mais gelada e endurecida. Estava com pena de cortar o torso do lituano. Não queria estragar o que antes já fora tantas vezes tocado pelo russo. Com um carinho maior do que com o de seus dois irmãos, Ivan amparou-lhe, pondo-o na mesa que estava suja pelo o que fizera anteriormente com ambos os rapazes.

Abriu o torso do lituano com um corte idêntico ao que fizera no irmão anterior. Com cautela, retirou um por um os órgãos internos, parando para observar como era a constituição de cada um, conhecendo tão perfeitamente agora o que se encontrava no interior de seu favorito.

O sangue que lhe deixava vivo. O peso de sua última refeição, que ele mesmo fizera. Os pulmões que o deixavam respirar, o peito subindo e descendo ritmadamente. Tudo aquilo, que nunca mais o veria fazendo.

Trabalhou lenta e meticulosamente, com medo de deixar lesões desnecessárias e que nunca desapareceriam, assim como as tantas cicatrizes que ainda repousavam em suas costas.

E que ficariam lá para sempre.

Toris era tão perfeito, ou ao menos assim o era para o russo. Tanto em vida quanto em morte, suas feições, interior, músculos, cabelo. Tudo tão bonito e bem esculpido. Não era pequeno e frágil como Raivis, ou robusto e curvilíneo como Eduard. O lituano era perfeito em todos os sentidos que Ivan conseguia aplicar-lhe a palavra.

Costurou-o depois, remendando-o como se fosse um boneco de pano. Agora uma linha visível estava marcada em todo o torso do moreno, revelando que já fora violado, mas respeitosamente. Pegou a serra que usara para separar a cabeça do estoniano de seu corpo, mas desta vez não ia decapitar o lituano.

Não teria coragem de exibi-lo como um troféu de caça.

Tirou-lhe os dois braços e pernas, que ficaram dispostas ao lado do seu dono. Não ia poupá-las de sua fome nos dias que viriam. Tentaria cozinhá-las, sim, e de preferência em pratos que ele mesmo gostava muito. Encarou o torso nu do menor, agora desprovido dos membros. Mesmo se estivesse vivo, mal conseguiria sair do lugar. Seria algo terrivelmente triste, mas saber que ele não tinha consciência disso trazia-lhe consolo.

Enfiou tudo na geladeira para comer depois, dispondo de tudo do jeito que cabia. Nem fora muito difícil, já que lá estava quase que vazio.

Três cadáveres, cada um pertencente a um dos irmãos que antes convivia todos os dias. Não mais. Não sabia como cuidar deles, então encheu a banheira de gelo e os jogou ali, juntos. Descansariam bem até que Ivan finalmente necessitasse de satisfazer a sua fome.

Afinal, ainda estava vivo.

**X**

**Altas descrições anatômicas nessa fic -q Por mais que eu saiba que o Ivan tem seu lado meigo e fofo e amor, não consigo resistir... Eu preciso escrever com ele fazendo coisas tensas, desculpe ;-; Se bem que, de fato, canibalismo ocorria sim na Rússia Soviética. E eu devo admitir que acho esse tema bem interessante de se trabalhar...**

**Se bem que os bálticos são países. Eles vão reviver [risca]e assim começa o apocalipse zumbi[/risca].**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
